Falling Rain
by Helringo
Summary: Chung gets sick during a scouting mission. Eve volunteers to take care of him. Between the two are unknown feelings. Meanwhile Grind envies Chung and decides to also get sick. Chung x Eve and (minor) Grind x Ara. One-shot.


**Welcome to my first one-shot.**

**This one-shot is for Snow (xSnowflakesx) as a little thanks for the every 50th reviewer gets a one-shot. This is also great practice to improve my own writing. This will also be my first try at a third person story. Without further chatter here are the classes.**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser (16)**

**Eve: Code Nemesis (16)**

**Ara: Yama Raja (17)**

**Grind: Demon Assassin (16)**

* * *

It was a few minutes ago since the Scouting Team consisting of Chung, Eve, Ara and Grind returned from their mission in the harsh rain. During an ambush with some demons, Chung's armor got severally damaged; causing him to get a cold. The combination of the fight and the cold tired Chung out and he passed out. They aborted the mission and Grind carried him and his destroyer back to the house.

"Grind, Can you put Chung on my bed. I'll take care of him." Eve opened the door to her room.

"Sure Eve." Grind carefully placed Chung on the bed and put the destroyer next to it.

"I'll go make dinner while you take care of Chung." Ara left the room and went to make dinner.

"Well, there's not much I can help with Eve."

"It's okay, I can take care of him myself."

"Alright I'll leave you to it then." Grind seated himself in the couch and grabbed a book.

'First I should get rid of his wet clothes.' As Eve thought about that, her cheeks instantly got hot.

She slowly stripped the unconscious guardian out of his armor. Leaving only his boxers. At the sight of him almost naked, her cheeks got even hotter. She went into his room and got some spare clothing. As she was putting on his shirt the guardian slowly woke up.

"E- Eve, What happened?"

"Chung! You're awake!" Still feeling hot Eve quickly turned her head.

'Why is my face so hot?'

"You got a cold and passed out from exhaustion."

"I see, sorry for troubling everyone."

"No no! You didn't trouble anyone, everyone was exhausted anyway."

"Cough Cough!" Chung put his hand in front of his mouth as he coughed loudly.

"Are you alright? Hold on I'll go get a warm towel and make some chicken soup for you."

As Eve left for the items Chung was thinking about her.

'Why do I feel so strange when I'm around Eve? Back when she put on my shirt my body got all warm. Is it love? But why, she doesn't feel a thing for me. She hardly pays attention to me.'

Eve went to the kitchen to make some soup.

"Hey Ara mind if I make some chicken soup for Chung?"

"In fact, yes."

"What? Why?"

"Then the chicken soup I made for everyone would go to waste." Ara smiled softly.

"You are really kind Ara, thanks. Then I'll just make some tea for now."

"Alright, I'll call when the soup is done."

Eve left the kitchen with a warm towel and a cup of honey and lemon tea.

"I'm back~. The soup has to wait cause Ara is already making some for dinner. I did get you some tea however." Eve slowly put the towel on his forehead and gave him the tea.

Chung slowly sipped the tea as Eve covered him with some more blankets.

"Thanks"Chung smiled as he placed the cup on the nightstand next to him.

"No problem. Just helping a teammate." Eve smiled.

'Teammate... Does she only think of me as a teammate?'

"Eve I have to tell you something!"

"What is it Chung?"

"I love you!"

"What?" Eve asked surprised.

"I hate how you don't give me attention. You give it to Elsword. It might only be slapping him but at least you don't ignore him all the time. You're always so reckless; running in front of the group, sometimes getting everyone in danger. You always make me smile when you do something stupid and put on that cute, innocent face of yours. How you make me feel warm when I'm around you.

How you-"

Suddenly Chung's confession got cut short by a certain someone. Eve had kissed him and he slowly closed his eyes. As their lips left each other, Eve stared closely into Chung's cerulean eyes.

"Chung, I love you too. You also make me feel warm around you."

As she said that she leaned back in for a kiss. Their lips met once again. Chung skillfully slipped his tongue in Eve's mouth. Their tongues danced around in Eve's mouth for a while before parting lips.

A trail of saliva connected them as they gasped for air. Chung pulled Eve closer into an embrace.

They kissed once more and their tongues were battling it out inside of Chung's mouth after Eve slyly biting softly in Chung's lips, easily got in.

"Ahem! Lovebirds to Elrios, lovebirds to Elrios. Dinner is almost ready." Grind leaned in the door frame calling for the lovebirds; who were in fact still kissing.

As they parted their lips Chung glared at Grind.

"We'll be there in a minute."

Grind closed the door and went back on the couch.

'Chung, you lucky man. I wish I had someone like that. A loved one.'

Grind slowly walked towards the kitchen door. He opened it up a bit and looked inside.

Ara was cutting up some vegetables to put in the soup.

'She's so beautiful. What should I do? Of course! If I get a cold she will care of me.!'

Grind watched his crush for a few more seconds before leaving her. He walked towards the front door and passed his jacket. He opened the door and a cold wind blew against his face.

He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. As the cold rain dropped on his body he got shivers all over. He walked towards the end of yard and back over and over.

Meanwhile Ara had finished dinner and went into the living room to call everyone.

"Hey Grind dinner is-! Grind?"

'Where is he? Maybe he's helping Eve take care of Chung.'

Ara knocked on the door of Eve's room. A feminine voice called her in.

"Come in!"

Ara opened the door and saw Eve and Chung hugging.

"Looks like you're better Chung. Have you guys seen Grind, dinner is ready."

"Nope he hasn't been here since he dropped of Chung."

"Alright I'll go look for him then."

'Then he must be outside.'

As Ara walked towards the door she noticed his coat was still there.

'Did he go outside without coat? Why?'

Ara swiftly put on her coat and went outside. There she saw Grind shivering and all wet.

"Grind! What are you doing in the rain without your coat!" She ran toward him.

"I- I- Uhm... I wanted to get a cold!"

"A cold? Why?"

"Because I wanted you to care for me."

"Is that true?"

"Yes it is." Grind slowly leaned closer towards Ara's face. As their faces were centimeters apart he grabbed her waist and hugged her tight. Before she could say anything he kissed her. They both closed their eyes and kissed for a few more seconds. They broke the kiss and were both blushing.

"I love you Ara."

"I love you too Grind. Let's get inside so you don't get a cold." She pecked his cheek as the walked back holding hands.

* * *

**And Done!**

**Hope you liked it Snow and everyone else.**

**R&R and until next time!**


End file.
